Cross Roads
by AwkwardGiraffee
Summary: What would happen if Bianca didn't choose Lucas? What would happen if Bianca became a vampire? I don't really like Evernight so I'm trying to twist it up a bit but still keep with the characters to an extent. I would really love to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

As my dad moved closer to Lucas staring at his neck with desire I screamed.

"Dad? I thought I was supposed to kill Lucas," annoyance overcame me. My parents always got to have all the fun. Lucas was my path into becoming a vampire, it was the only reason he was admitted into Evernight.

My dad looked at me then said,

"He's almost dead so he may as well be your kill. I'll get rid of the body tomorrow, I'm tired." He then walked off in a quick stride crossing to the other side of the room in barely ten strides. Just as he reached the door he turned around and said,

"Don't be long, after the kill you will have a large appetite." My dad then continued to leave me alone with the dying Lucas, closing the door behind him.

I turned to Lucas and stared down at him. He looked different to me; covered in blood he looked delicious. I could imagine how wonderful it would feel. His blood draining slowly in to me. I remembered from my first bite of Lucas that he was very appetizing. My parents always told me that when you had a certain love for someone they tasted better to you. Now that love was gone, my conscience was gone and all that remained was blood lust.

I quickly pounced onto Lucas and ripped his neck open with my teeth. I waited a second, watching the blood ooze from his wound. He then stirred slowly and his eyes opened looking up at me. His voice was feint and his breath was ragged.

"Bianca?" He stared at me quizzically, "yo-you have to get out of here. There are Vampires, they'll kill you." Pain from his injuries showed across his face, he was so clueless. I suppose thinking that I was in love with him might cloud his judgement slightly but still.

I looked deep into his eyes and told him to be quiet.

"They might hear you," I whispered. He nodded and then hugged me close. The desire for his blood was too strong. I bit into him again, this time drinking from him.

The taste of his blood was delicious; it was much more satisfying than anything else I had ever desired. Until recently the only blood I had tasted was animal blood, mostly pigs. Now drinking from his I realized that animal blood had a feint muddy taste.

Unlike animal's blood human blood had a pure taste to it. The taste was not ruined by the muddy bite. There was only a slight iron taste to it which is in every type of blood.

Not long after I had started I heard a gurgling noise and realized that I had drained Lucas of his blood. He lay there limp and dead, eyes still open. I walked out of the room just realizing my new senses that I was now open to.


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked on the door impatiently, the sound echoed in the dark hall. Before I had time to react a person from behind me grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and threw them to the ground with as much force as I could. I then started on another attack before I realized it was Balthazar.

"Sorry" I whispered, embarrassed at my actions. Being a new vampire all of my senses were enhanced, especially my strength which I had just realized. I helped him up and leaned him against the wall.

"Don't worry; I should have realized that you would be a bit edgy in your new body." He quickly looked me up and down making me realize I was still in a stance of attack. I relaxed my body gave him a grateful smile.

"Could you help me get rid of the body?" He paused then slowly said,

"Sure," with a small smile he continued,"How bad is it? Decapitated?" He softly chuckled.

"No there's just a bit of blood as you can guess." I looked down at my clothes. They were stained with blood everywhere. My hair was messy and my hands had blood on them also. I could see a hand print on his shirt form my attack.

"Sorry about your shirt, I can buy you another."

"Don't worry." He slowly pulled it off revealing a well sculpted yet pale chest. He continued to speak "I'll just change my shirt." He walked towards the door to his dorm room and opened it slowly not wanting to wake Vic up. However the attempt was wasted, Vic was sitting in his bed finishing off homework.

"Hey guys-"his words faded off as he looked at Balthazar and me. "What have you been doing?"

Anxiously I glanced quickly at Balthazar. What could we tell him was the reason me being covered in blood and Balthazar not wearing a shirt? I quickly improvised.

"I fell over and Balthazar helped my up, I 'm fine I just cut myself. I accidentally got blood on his shirt so he came to change it before he took me to some first aid." Vic stared at to Balthazar slowly.

"Right.., well good luck with first aid." I noticed that he made a particular emphasis on first aid.

"Ah, thanks" I said watching Balthazar search for a shirt. He pulled out a light blue one and started to button it up. We quickly said good bye to Vic and left the dorm room. Balthazar chuckled and looked at me,

"That was awkward" He said string at me, continuing he said, "So are getting first aid or what?" He chuckled again staring ahead. I gave him an evil glare and then said,

"No we are not getting first aid; I think we should actually go to my parents first before we get rid of the body." He nodded at me and turned right towards the exit of the building.

We reached our parents door and I went to knock but the door flung open and my mother flung herself at me crying and muttering about how her little girl had finally grown up.


End file.
